


The Ohio River

by orphan_account



Series: Septiplier 30 day challenge! [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 30 day challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The river just south of Cincinnati practically always froze over.</p>
<p>Continuation of yesterday's 30 day challenge piece!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ohio River

**Author's Note:**

> hey! This is a continuation (of sorts) of yesterday's challenge, so if you haven't read that, go ahead and read it first!
> 
> Today's prompt: Ice skating!

Cincinnati was actually a bigger city than most people gave it credit for.  Certain areas were smaller, and some were populated strictly by college students, but overall?  It was pretty damn big.

Mark loved coming home for Christmas.

There was always something going on.  Since the city was mostly German, it held the largest Oktoberfest in America during September.  During the spring and summer, people flocked to King’s Island for their week of vacation time – and Mark promised himself that one day he’d bring Jack and Sammy to the theme park.

And in the winter, the river just south of the city froze over.

Mark remembered going with Tom as a kid, grabbing his pair of worn out skates and gliding across the ice for hours.  He absolutely loved it, and that’s why he dragged his husband and daughter out of bed early Christmas Eve – he wanted to show them the Ohio River.

He grabbed the bag he prepared the night before, with snacks and water and three pairs of ice skates, and loaded his family into the car, making sure Sammy’s coat was zipped up and she had her hat and gloves.  Jack groaned and complained the whole time, still not knowing what was happening.

“I don’t _understand_ ,” he whined, pulling his hat down over his eyes.  “Why did we have to get up so early?  Where are you taking us?”

Mark laughed, reaching to pull Jack’s hat off his head as he drove.  “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Yes!  I very much would!”                                                                                                                           

“It’s a shame that you’re just going to have to wait, then, isn’t it?” He smirked, throwing the hat back to Sammy who put it on her own head.

“Look! I’m Papa!” She laughed, trying to make her half-accent thicker.  “Top o’ the mornin’! Potatoes!”

“Are you making fun of me?” Jack practically turned around in his seat, trying to face Sammy completely.

“Yes,” she giggled, causing Mark to laugh.  He pulled over once they reached the river, parking and getting out.

“Here we are!” He grinned, helping Sammy out of the car and into her skates.  “Wait here while your papa and I put our skates on,” he told her, having her sit on a bench while he pulled Jack over.  “Surprised?”  He asked him, handing his husband the skates he bought for him the day before.

“Is it safe?” Was Jack’s only response, frowning slightly.

“Of course it’s safe! It’s pretty damn cold out, the river’s been frozen for over a month now.  It’ll be thick enough towards the edge.  C’mon, put your skates on, dummy.”

Jack rolled his eyes, sitting down next to Sammy to put his skates on, helping her to the river’s edge once he was ready.  “Alright, alright.  Let’s do this.”

Mark grinned, stepping on to the ice and kicking off, turning around to face the two.  “See? It’s safe!”

Sammy grinned, starting to carefully walk on the ice, falling a couple times and having Jack help her up again each time.  Mark skated back to help her out as well, and soon the three of them were making their way down the river with hardly any trouble.  Sammy grinned up at her two dads, each of her hands in one of theirs, and Jack smiled back at her, while Mark guided them along.

Jack decided it was a good surprise after all.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so my family is from Cincinnati and i have plans to move there so like ... i know a bit about the city. it's pretty big.


End file.
